marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Lotus (Earth-616)
Real name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Lady Lotus is a fictional character, a mutant from Marvel Comics. She first appeared in Invaders #37 (February 1979). Lady Lotus was a Japanese agent during World War II who possessed strong psychic powers, including telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition, and a form of hypnotic mind control. She posed as a shopkeeper in Chinatown, New York, where she used her powers to gather up several anti-American agents (including U-Man) to form a group called the Super-Axis. She also mind-contolled the Human Torch into briefly joining forces with them, but he soon regained his senses and turned against her, disrupting her concentration and thus freeing her mind-slaves. Lady Lotus has not made any further appearances since that time; her present status is unknown. It was implied that the villain U-Man raped her to get revenge for his enslavement, and that their daughter is Nia Noble, but these things have not been confirmed. Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: Invaders (first series) #37 (February 1979) History Lady Lotus was born in Japan with psychic abilities, and she meditated every day to strengthen her powers. As she grew older, she supplemented her meditation with the sacred lotus flower and learned some magic incantations. Eventually, she moved to the United States. Following the Japanese attaack on Pearl Harbor, the U.S. began holding Japanese-Americans in detention centers to determine their loyalties. Disgusted by this, Lady Lotus took refuge in New York's Chinatown. She opened a curio shop and cast a subtle hypnotic suggestion over those who entered, making them perceive her as being Chinese. Angered at the United States, Lady Lotus decided to destroy the country from within. Using her psychic powers, she enslaved the Atlantean Nazi U-Man and made him aid her in kidnapping the Japanese-American Kid Commando Golden Girl (Gwenny Lou Sabuki). Lady Lotus wanted the Japanese born Golden Girl, whose real name was Gwenny-Lou Sabuki, to join her in her conquest of America. When Golden Girl refused, Lady Lotus attempted to hypnotize Gwenny-Lou into joining her. However, Golden Girl (Gwenny Lou Sabuki) used her sunburst abilities to escape. She found the Invaders and Kid Commandos and set them on the trail of Lady Lotus and U-Man. But by this time, Lady Lotus and U-Man had already fled to a new hideout and she contacted the Nazi vampire Baron Blood. Although he resisted her, Lady Lotus offered him a coffin full of his native soil to rest in, a new costume, and protection during the day (when he had to rest). Blood agreed to join her, and Lady Lotus then set about contacting the final two pawns in her plan--Master Man and Warrior Woman! They also refused her, but she used her psychic powers to force them to join her 'Super-Axis.' Shortly after sending her Nazi superteam to destroy the Invaders, one of the Invaders actually wandered into her shop. Lady Lotus used her hypnotice powers to enslave the Human Torch, and she made him believe that Captain America had stolen Spitfire away from him. Although this wasn't true, it enraged the entranced Torch and made him want to destroy the Invaders. So, during their battle with the Super-Axis, they were surprised by an attack from the Human Torch. Eventually, the Sub-Mariner was aable to douse the Torch in water. This shocked him back to his senses, and he joined in the fight against the Super-Axis. The Invaders were able to defeat the Super-Axis, and Lady Lotus went into hiding after her defeat. Shortly after her disgrace, Lady Lotus was confronted by the Yellow Claw. He chastised her for her ill-conceived plan, and warned her that, though it may take him ten years of planning, he would be the one to destroy the United States (but of course that never happened, despite the Claw's best efforts). What ultimately became of Lady Lotus after this is unknown. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Mind control Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * INVADERS #37-41 (1978-1979) Related Articles * Captain America (Steve Rogers) See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotes by Lady Lotus External Links * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/ladylotusinvaders.htm * http://www.geocities.com/SunsetStrip/4775/lotus.html * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Lotus References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Japanese Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes